


You'll Always Be My Anchor

by MomoMoon115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Torture, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has been extremely boring lately. Stiles has been dying of boredom. There's been nothing to do! Nothings happened aside from that recent witch, but Derek's been acting weird and Stiles decides to confront him. Stiles is kidnapped, but it's only a trap to lead the pack to Derek? Is Derek not on their side anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Some graphic descriptions of injuries, but not much other than that. Written for sterekmeta on tumblr! ^_^

Stiles sat in class, palm to his cheek, twirling his pen every few seconds.. There hadn't been much happening in terms of supernatural phenomena in Beacon hills lately. This meant he was forced to endure the pain that was school. He scribbled important notes onto his paper every now and again, but other than that Stiles was neck deep in utter boredom. He already knew all of this. He didn't understand how Lydia could be furiously taking notes next to him when she knew the subject just as well as he did. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced out the window. He double-taked when he noticed Derek standing across the street from the school staring into the window. Stiles felt a chill down his spine. He hadn't seen Derek being stalkerish and creepy at school since Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were turned. Stiles gave him a questioning look before briefly glancing at the board to look like he was paying attention. He glanced back to find Derek completely gone. 

“Ow!” he hissed feeling a pain in his side.

“Pay attention.” Lydia said simply as she went back to taking notes. Stiles gave her a face before starting to take notes again. 

The bell rang to signal the end of the day. Stiles and Lydia were the last ones to leave the classroom. They walked down the hall silently. It seems that the school seemed to be taken with spreading rumors about Stiles, Lydia, and the rest of the pack lately. Some were incredibly outrageous while others were not that far off from the truth, but the pack never said anything for or against it. People seemed to be more afraid of them too. They’d get hateful glances more often than praised ones from most of the school outside of Lydia’s amazing academic performance and Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Liam’s lacrosse achievements.

Lydia and Stiles stopped off at their lockers before heading to the parking lot. They’d also taken to carpooling home to get some pack bonding here and there. Scott would take Kira home. While Stiles dropped off Liam, Mason, Lydia, and Malia. Lydia would occasionally switch off with Stiles or Stiles would take Scott, Kira, and Malia home, etc. It was a weird arrangement, but it worked for them and they were all fine with it. 

Stiles dropped Malia off at her home with Mr. Tate, and headed to the Police department to drop off some food for his dad. He greeted the officers happily as he talked with his dad for a bit before heading home. 

Stiles sighed in the car as he drove home. It’d been so quiet in Beacon Hills lately, and that made him suspicious of a big activity going on. So far, they've only encountered small fry problems in their town like rogue omegas and that one witch about a week and half ago. She had attacked Derek, but he made quick work of her. She was gone before she could do anything major. It was pretty easy. 

Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed into his house. He took the stairs two at a time and pushed his room door open, throwing his backpack onto his bed. He pushed the power button on his computer and turned around to look for some comfortable clothes. 

He turned and found himself being pushed up against the back of his computer chair roughly. he yelped and almost called for help, but recognized the smell and noticed a beard rubbing against his neck and a soft growling.

“Uh..Derek?” Stiles asked as he tried pushing him away. “What are you doing?” 

It seems Derek realized what he was doing because he pulled away immediately. He flashed his bright, blue eyes before they returned to their normal color. 

“You okay, Dude? I mean I fine with the hugs and stuff, but you just eye flashed at me.” Stiles said slowly. 

“I’m fine.” Derek replied gruffly. 

“O...kay. Something you needed then?” Stiles changed the subject. 

“Not really. I just had a bad feeling. Wanted to make sure you were okay.” Derek replied heading for the window. 

“Aww, dude. Thanks.” Stiles face softened. “But, I’m fine. Stiles is all good.” 

Derek gave him an annoyed look before jumping out the window. He landed onto the driveway, stopped, and shifted into a wolf. 

“You know, you probably shouldn’t do that broad daylight!” Stiles yelled out the window as Derek bounded away. 

Stiles closed the window and headed back to his computer. He began to type, but stopped. That behavior hadn’t been too out of the ordinary these days. Derek had been checking on all of them quite often after the events at La Iglesia. He also seemed much happier nowadays. He’s probably adjusting to being able to live his own life now rather than wallowing in the guilt of his family. Stiles shrugged and went to looking up random things on the internet. 

He thought this was usual for Derek until it started happening everyday. Stiles would get home from school and find Derek waiting for him in his room. Derek would stare or hug Stiles and just leave. Never said much, and Stiles began not asking. After about another week, Stiles noticed Derek’s eyes flashing more, his hugs began lingering, he’d stare a bit longer before jumping out the window. 

Stiles began suspecting something was wrong. It took him another week to decide to confront Derek about it, and he asked Lydia to take Mason Liam, and Malia home as he could see Derek. He arrived at the loft and walked in with a greeting. He found Derek, in wolf form, on the couch. 

Stiles walked up to Derek’s still form, and moved in to pet him. Stiles almost made it to his head when Derek’s eyes snapped open and flashed blue before snarling and clamping on Stiles’ outstretched hand. Stiles yelped in pain as Derek bit down harder. He tried pulling away but Derek only got rougher. 

Stiles yelled for Derek to stop trying to bite back the pain he felt on his hand. Stiles yelled for Derek to stop a few more times before Derek’s eyes flashed back to normal and he let go. Stiles pulled away immediately and doubled over, holding his hand to his chest. Pain flooded Stiles senses as he tried hard not to cry out, and not to let his tears fall. He stared at Derek with a betrayed look. Derek seemed to realize what he’d done. He shifted back as quickly as possible. 

“You bit me!” Stiles yelled as blood seeped through the cracks in his fingers. 

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Derek said approaching him. 

Stiles shrunk back a little as Derek approached him. Stiles glanced at his wounded hand. The bite wasn’t all that deep, but leave it to Stiles to bleed a fountain with an injury. 

He glanced back to Derek to find him standing over him. Stiles heartbeat quickened for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. Derek hesitated, but took Stiles’ hand into his. He quietly inspected the wound as Stiles stared at him. 

Derek stood to get his first aid equipment, and began cleaning Stiles’ hand. It took a while, but Derek cleaned and bandaged the hand while Stiles was surprisingly quiet. Derek set down Stiles hand gently before Stiles scurried to get up and leave. Stiles reached the loft door, but glanced back briefly before all but running to his car. 

It hurt to drive back home, but Stiles just felt a need to get back home. He went about his day as normally as he could before heading to school the next day. Stiles of course got questions about his injury, but he didn’t explain much. Just that he was being stupid and it was an accident. 

His day went about normally with the exception of some twinges of pain from his hand. Lydia took the rest of the pack home today as Stiles headed straight home. He took out some ingredients from the fridge to get dinner ready before heading to his room. He jumped when he saw Derek sitting on his bed. 

“Come to bite me again?” Stiles said casually as he took off his backpack making sure to be extra careful with his hand. 

Derek winced. He sighed and took a deep breath as he walked over to Stiles. He took Stiles’ hand in his and inspected the wound again. Stiles’ pulled his hand away forcefully. 

“I cleaned it this morning.” he said. 

Derek nodded. “Look… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite you.” 

Stiles gave him a look. “Like I don’t already know that.” 

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Then what’s this attitude for?!” 

Stiles inhaled and exhaled. “Look. Is something wrong with you?” 

Derek looked taken aback. “ Nothing’s wrong. At least not out of the normal.” 

“Like, I know you’re you’re happier and all that now, but you’ve been acting weird lately.” Stiles said. 

“Weird?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean I don’t mind, but you’ve been here everyday for like two weeks straight just to hug me.” Stiles started. 

Derek opened his mouth to reply when Stiles lifted his hand to stop him. “You’ve also been flashing your eyes at me. Dude, you’ve never done that like ever. Three, you bit me!” Stiles finished holding up his bandaged hand. 

Derek’s eyes widened. 

Stiles nodded. “Derek, please don’t think I don’t notice these things. I noticed how weak you were getting before you turned human too you know like practically from when it started.” 

Derek was silent. He knew Stiles was extremely smart and perceptive, but this was a whole nother level. He knew he’d been a bit out of character with the hugging lately, but knowing almost since the beginning when he had been turned human was surprising for him. Even more so because he stayed as far away from the pack at that time. 

“It’s- it’s really nothing. I’m fine. Just some werewolf stuff” Derek replied. 

Stiles nodded in understanding. “Just tell me if something is wrong okay? We don’t need you dying again.” 

Derek nodded slowly Stiles smiled and waved a goodbye as he sat in his computer seat.  
“Stiles?” Derek said.

“hmm.” came his reply as Stiles turned in his chair.

“I would never want to hurt you on purpose. Please remember that.” 

Stiles smiled softly. “You don’t need to tell me, Derek. I already know. You haven’t actually assaulted me in a pretty long time.” 

Derek looked bewildered, but returned the smile. He punched Stiles’ shoulder before heading out the window. 

“Yeah, attack the cripple.” Stiles muttered, knowing Derek heard.

Derek left, and life went on normally again. Derek even went back to just visiting to check in. Another two weeks of academic boredom went by completely fine and quiet supernaturally until Stiles was kidnapped, again. By the same witch that should have been dead already? 

Scott and the rest of the pack found him easily which he suspected to be a trap. He tried to warn Scott when Scott was slammed into the ground. The wind was knocked out of him for a few seconds before he was on his feet again. 

Scott and the rest of the pack looked around but no one could catch a scent or find what had attacked Scott. Stiles still stayed helplessly tied to a tree in the preserve. He struggled to get as he too looked to find what had attacked Scott. He froze when he felt hot breath against his cheek. he turned to find the witch a ways away. he turned his head in the other direction to find werewolf teeth up against his neck from behind. 

Stiles yelped loudly and the pack turned to him. He heard Lydia and Liam yell his name, but Stiles just snapped his eyes shut and tried to pull away as far as he could being tied to the tree. But, Stiles eyes snapped open when he heard Scott yell for Derek to stop. He craned his neck as far as he could to see a wolfed out Derek breathing down his neck. 

Stiles’ eyes traveled his face until it reached to bright, wild blue eyes. Derek had his mouth wide open about to clamp down on his shoulder. Stiles stared at Derek in utter fear until Derek’s body disappeared from sight. He looked to the pack to find that Kira had thrown her katana and it was lodged deep into Derek’s shoulder. Malia and Liam were right next to him cutting the ropes and letting him go. 

They tried to get him to move, but Stiles was in such shock he just fell to the dirt ground. He was shaking almost on the verge of a panic attack. He knew Derek would never attack him, but what was this. his eyes showed his wolf color, but it had been different, wilder. He came to as Scott was thrown a few feet next to him.  
“Derek! Snap out of it! This isn't you!” Scott screamed. 

Derek just snarled back and roared. He headed straight for Lydia, but Liam jumped in front of her. Liam groaned in pain as Derek left deep gashes across his chest. Stiles heard Lydia yelling for Derek to get a hold of himself, but her cries were futile. 

Stiles looked around him to fine all the members of the pack injured in some way. The witch was cackling at his fallen pack mates struggled to fight against Derek. he looked at Derek going after Malia, katana still sticking out of his chest, snarling, face turning more and more animalistic. 

Derek was about to make his finishing blow on Scott when Stiles finally acted. He yelled Derek’s name and ran straight for him. He heard Kira, Lydia, and Scott’s pleads for him to run away, but Stiles ducked Derek’s initial attack and ripped the katana from his shoulder. He ran straight for the witch and slashed at her side. He managed a swipe before she screamed in and elbowed him out of the way. 

Stiles spit blood as he glared at the woman. “So you did this.” 

“And it was so easy. You all never even suspected a thing. All I had to do was remove Derek’s human side and poof goes his anchor. Which equals a mutt weapon for me.” she replied as she wrapped a hand around Derek’s waist. 

“Don’t touch him!” 

“Oh, is the little human jealous? Don’t worry. Derek will kill you soon enough.” the witch waved her arm as Malia and Liam were thrown through the trees of the preserve and knocked out cold. 

Scott hurried to his feet and grabbed Derek by his shoulders. He yelled for Derek, but he couldn't get through. Derek couldn’t recognize the voice calling to him as he sat in the darkness of his mind trying not to go insane with the need to kill. He stabbed Scott with his claws and threw him at Lydia who was winded trying to catch him. 

Derek continued to stalk towards Stiles as Stiles backed up against the tree trunk. He dodged Derek’s claws again, but heard the loud tear of his shirt catching on the claws. He turned too slow as Derek sunk his claws into his arms. Stiles winced, but no noise left his mouth as Derek’s claws dug deeper into his skin. 

Stiles looked around at his fallen friends. He stared at the ground trying to think. he had to save Derek. Even if something happened to him. Derek deserved to be free of this witch’s control. He knew how it felt to be the cause of pain for the people he loved, and Derek had already gone through it once. 

Stiles lifted his head to look Derek in the eye. He felt hot tears run down his face. “Derek.” his voice cracked. 

“Derek, you have to stop this.” he said quietly. “You have to stop.” 

Derek’s eyes speckled to its normal color for a split second, but Stiles noticed. “Derek!” 

Stiles pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek’s claws ripped through his arms leaving large, bleeding gashes. Stiles held onto derek as tight as he could. Crying out for Derek to come back to himself. Derek tried to shake him off, but Stiles held on stronger. 

“No! Get away from him!” the witch yelled as she chanted a spell. Stiles stared in disbelief as Derek’s eyes went from flashing blue and then to normal before staying blue and brighter than ever. Stiles tried blinking back more tears. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lose Derek. Just thinking of him almost dying had him on edge. Derek was the only person other than Lydia that truly understood him and he didn’t want to lose a friend like that. Stiles cared deeply for Derek. So deeply that it often terrified him. He couldn’t understand how much in love he could be in with Derek as a seventeen year old, so he rarely entertained the idea. But, Derek needed him and Stiles couldn’t let...him...down. 

Stiles suddenly thought of something the witch said. She said she suppressed his human side and got rid of Derek’s anchor. If Stiles had gotten through to Derek even if it was so short an amount of time, then did that mean that he was Derek’s anchor? Stiles thought about it and realized it might be true because of the way Derek had been acting. If Stiles was his anchor that means he would need to think about him, see him, smell him which would mean being near him for a while which explained the hugs. That meant that Derek had been in a losing battle with his animalistic side for a while now, and Stiles cursed himself for not figuring out everything sooner. 

He opened his mouth to call for Derek again when Derek wrapped his claws around Stiles neck in an effort to remove Stiles from his body. Stiles choked as Derek lifted him into the air with one hand. He whispered for Derek to stop as Derek rammed into him a tree until he heard it crack. Stiles heard his friends calling for him as he tried to stay conscious. He gulped huge breaths into his lungs as he heard Scott and Kira go after Derek. He heard the fighting all around him as he tried to come up with a plan to save Derek. He spit blood onto the dirt as he pushed himself to stand.

He saw Kira being thrown into Scott as Derek slashed at Scott’s face. Lydia ran over to help Stiles, and make sure he was okay. Stiles said nothing as Lydia whispered into his ear. “You’re his anchor aren’t you?” 

Stiles nodded once as he leaned into Lydia to stay standing. Derek snarled at Scott before Stiles threw himself in the way, arms circling Derek’s waist. Derek growled as he jabbed his claws into Stiles hips. Stiles bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as the witch laughed at his failed antics. Stiles glared as Derek’s claws ripped into the flesh of Stiles hips even more. Tears fell freely from Stiles eyes as Derek lifted him off the ground. Stiles called for Derek weakly as his tears fell across Derek’s face. 

“Derek, please. You’re stronger than this.” Stiles sobbed out. 

Stiles searched Derek’s eyes. He knew Derek was behind those bright, blue eyes still fighting, but Stiles didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to stop this change that took Derek over. He bit his lip harder as Derek’s claws traveled up his sides. Derek growled in satisfaction s Stiles skin was torn to shreds. None of Derek’s gashes were that deep. Just deep enough to bleed and for it to hurt like a bitch, but Stiles could bet he smelled horribly of blood. 

Stiles was still a bit out of it. he’d lost a lot of blood already and the pounding against the tree didn’t help him all that much either. He stared into Derek’s eyes again and thought of Derek’s smile when he left his room before moving forward. Stiles pressed his lips softly against Derek’s hoping that it’d work. He heard a group of his friends saying his name. Derek’s body began shaking trying to get away from Stiles. 

“Kill him!” Stiles heard faintly before a scream in what he guessed was the witch being attacked. 

Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek standing in front him him with a smile on it was bright and Stiles noticed they were in locker room. He looked at Derek questioningly and opened his mouth to say something, but Derek held his fingertips to Stiles lips. Derek moved forward and pressed his lips against Stiles’. Stiles kissed back and closed his eyes. He heard an echoed ‘I love you’ in his head before he found himself staring into Derek’s normal eyes. 

“Derek.” Stiles whispered, eyes watering. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Stiles, I could of killed you.” Derek whispered back pulling Stiles into a tight hug. He pressed Stiles into his chest as his arms came around Stiles’ head, and he laid his cheek against his hair. 

Stiles clenched his fists in Derek’s shirt. He closed his eyes, taking in Derek’s scent. “I love you, too.” he whispered. 

They pulled away after hearing a screech coming from behind them. The witch was bleeding from her neck. Stiles looked at her in surprise as she bled out. 

“You! Human, you will pay!” she screeched as she began choking on blood flowing from her mouth. She soon died as the pack stared in horror as her blood seeped into the the dirt. It seemed her spell had backfired onto her.

Derek still held Stiles close to his side as Scott and Lydia began clearing the body. He smiled at Stiles before he saw Stiles’ eyes roll back as he fell unconscious. Stiles heard people frantically calling his name, but was too weak to stay up. 

Stiles jumped up to find himself laying on a cold table. He was connected to a IV? 

“You lost a lot of blood.” he heard a voice say. 

Derek came out from the shadows of the room and Stiles sighed in relief. He reached for Derek and let his hand glide against Derek’s forearms. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked softly. 

Derek frowned. “I should really be asking you that. you have claw gashes on your arms, hips, and back not to mention my hand print is on your neck.” Derek replied gesturing to Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles covered Derek’s hand print with his hand and winced a bit. He shrugged. “They’ll heal.” 

Derek’s brows furrowed. “I know you care Stiles for me, Scott, for all of us, but you only have one life. You can’t just jump in as if nothing’ll happen.” 

Stiles sighed. “ This is different. This was because it was,” 

“Me?” Derek finished. 

Stiles nodded. Derek pulled Stiles into a hug. “Stiles, you really have no idea how much I love you.” 

Stiles rubbed his face into Derek’s clothed chest. “I think I have an idea. Though I’ve never loved someone as much as I do you. It’s…. terrifying.” Stiles breathed. 

“Yes. It is terrifying, but I don’t want us rushing into this. You still have your last year of high school to get through.” Derek replied. 

“Who says I want to start something?” Stiles said, pulling away, staring Derek down.

Derek’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to reply. “Just kidding.” Stiles smiled and leaned to kiss the corner or Derek’s mouth. 

Derek pulled him closer into a sweet kiss before pulling away. “You should get some rest.” 

Derek patted Stiles’ shoulder and helped him to lay back onto the table. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“What about my Dad?” Stiles asked, brain finally catching up.

“Scott’s already informed him about what happened” Derek smiled. 

Stiles nodded before closing his eyes. “Love you.” he murmured.

Derek chuckled. “Love you too.” he replied as he fixed the sheets. 

“Wait. Was I right? Am i your anchor?” Stiles asked softly.

“You’re my anchor, Stiles. You have been for a while.” Derek replied. 

Stiles smiled before turning on his side with a bit of pain. Derek patted Stiles' head as his fingers tangled with Stiles hair. 

“You’ll always be my anchor.” he whispered as he leaned into kiss the side of Stiles' head.


End file.
